


Время

by Kristabelle



Series: Хан/Сангвиний [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, M/M, Porn, Psychology, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Когда на часах судного дня без минуты полночь, а ещё так много не сделано и не сказано.
Relationships: Jaghatai Khan/Sanguinius (WH40k)
Series: Хан/Сангвиний [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636249
Kudos: 8





	Время

— Ты не всё рассказал на совете.  
Сангвиний слегка улыбается, но это грустная улыбка. Он выглядит бесконечно усталым, словно преодолел расстояние от Макрагга до Терры на собственных крыльях, и порой Хану кажется, что это больше, чем метафора. Он помнит Ангела иным — с горящими глазами, сияющей улыбкой, в окружении золотистого света. Тот Сангвиний звонко и заразительно смеялся, а нынешний выглядит как человек, который видел то, чего никто не пожелал бы увидеть.  
Он больше не смеётся.  
— Не всё, — соглашается он, глядя в бокал с вином. — Прости. Наши братья… Отцу я бы сказал всё, не задумываясь, но Его сейчас нет с нами.  
— Малкадор говорит от его имени, — сообщает Хан, не одобряя и не осуждая, просто как данность.  
Сангвиний поднимает на него усталый взгляд.  
— А слушает?  
— Этого нельзя узнать наверняка.  
Ангел качает головой.  
— Я не чувствую Его присутствия, — говорит он тихо. — Это… пугает.  
— С ним всё в порядке, — повторяет Хан слова Макадора.  
— Я хочу в это верить.  
Хан не чувствует к Императору особой привязанности и не может воспринимать его как отца, но догадывается, что сейчас испытывает Сангвиний. Ему мучительно хочется помочь брату, хоть немного, но он не в силах это сделать.  
Они сидят друг напротив друга, Хан — в кресле, Сангвиний — верхом на стуле, поставив бокал на слишком низкую спинку; белоснежные крылья сложены у него за спиной, кончики махов достают до пола. В этой странной позе Хану видится что-то правильное. Когда Сангвиний пытается устроиться в кресле как положено, полураскрытые крылья лежат на подлокотниках, гротескно искажая ангельский силуэт. Сейчас, наедине с братом, он может позволить себе не играть на публику.  
У них мало времени, чтобы побыть одним, но Дорн не одобряет и этого. Хан нужен ему, чтобы готовить кампанию на Бета-Гармон, Сангвиний — для того же, а больше — чтобы воодушевлять людей, которые с его появлением, кажется, впервые начинают верить в возможность победы.  
Возвращение Хана таким восторгом не встречали. Русса, вероятно, тоже.  
В этом нет ничего удивительного, думает Хан, глядя на эфирное создание напротив себя. Никто из них не обладает такой сверхъестественной харизмой, и Дорн тоже. Они меркнут в сиянии белоснежных крыльев, и это тоже неудивительно. Хан принимает это со спокойствием, если не с удовольствием, потому что это тоже правильно. Он размышляет, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем Ангел ненавязчиво подвинет Дорна в статусе главнокомандующего, и думает, что едва ли много. Из них их всех никто не может заменить собой фигуру Императора во главе армии, Хорусу едва ли удавалось, Дорну не по силам тем более, но вот у Сангвиния, думает он, могло бы получиться.  
Вот только он никогда не пошёл бы на такое, верно?  
Словно в ответ на эти мысли, Сангвиний бросает на него странный взгляд.  
— Мы думали, что Отца больше нет, когда Астрономикон стал невидим из-за шторма, — говорит Ангел. — Это стоило мне решений, которые я не хотел бы принимать.  
— И о которых ты не можешь рассказать, — добавляет Хан.  
Сангвиний снова качает головой.  
— По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
Они снова молчат некоторое время, глядя друг на друга украдкой, не в упор. Молчание затягивается и тянется бесконечно, пожирая драгоценные минуты покоя и уединения, которых так мало. Их время ограничено, и для Хана это внове — не связанный ограничениями, как смертные, он не привык, что может чего-то не успеть. Теперь ощущение, что время, отпущенное ему, конечно и скоро истечёт, неожиданно расцветает во всей красе. Это почти пугает, но одновременно дарит новый, неожиданный взгляд на мир. Теперь, когда все они живут лишь до момента «когда он придёт», всё меняется. Время имеет огромную ценность и обретает букет, как дорогое вино. Цвета становятся ярче, запахи — резче, каждое мгновение радости, боли, разочарования или удовольствие ощущается по-новому, как никогда раньше.  
И он с неожиданной ясностью понимает, что «не сейчас» теперь фактически означает «никогда». И если сделать что-то «не сейчас», то «сейчас» для этого уже не наступит.  
Поэтому он оставляет вино, встаёт с кресла и делает шаг вперёд. Всего один шаг, но Сангвиний понимает его без слов и поднимается навстречу.  
Хан протягивает руку и гладит белоснежное крыло, зарываясь пальцами в шелковистое оперение. Сангвиний от удовольствия прикрывает глаза и судорожно переводит дыхание.  
— Чуть выше, — просит он тихо. — Да, вот так… Ох!..  
Не удержавшись, Хан целует его приоткрытые губы, обнимает, скользнув обеими руками под крылья, и прижимает к себе. Под крыльями тепло, почти жарко. Хан распускает застёжку тонких одежд Сангвиния на спине и дотягивается до обнажённой кожи. Она тоже горячая, и Ангел тихо стонет, когда Хан ерошит пальцами нежный пушок между лопаток. Когда он силой прижимает брата к себе, чувствуя напряжённую плоть сквозь тонкую ткань, стон становится громче.  
Сангвиний обнимает его, прижавшись к плечу — он заметно ниже ростом, и теперь это становится очевидным, хотя обычно из-за крыльев он кажется выше. Почему-то теперь эта маленькая, незначительная деталь кажется Хану особенно возбуждающей. Они так близко, что ближе, кажется, быть уже не может, но белые крылья по-прежнему недосягаемы. Шелковистое оперение проскальзывает между пальцами.  
— Ну-ка, повернись, — шепчет Хан брату на ухо, и тот с готовностью подчиняется.  
Шелест оперения, тихий шорох — и белоснежные крылья ложатся ему в руки, позволяя гладить и ласкать их сколько вздумается. Скользнуть пальцами по острой кромке махов. Очертить руками контур запястий. Хану кажется, что он может гладить эти крылья целую вечность, но у них больше нет вечности. Время конечно, ограничено и уже на исходе. Всё, что не «сейчас», через мгновение превратится в «никогда».  
И Хан освобождает брата от одежды — торопливо, словно Дорн уже стоит под дверью, требуя немедленно бросить всё и мчаться на Бета-Гармон; словно ещё мгновение — и эти самые крылья унесут Сангвиния бесконечно далеко отсюда. Дорогие ткани соскальзывают на пол, позволяя ему наконец коснуться обнажённой кожи. От Ангела веет жаром, как и раньше, и в неверном свете люменов Хану чудится слабый, едва видимый золотистый нимб.  
Потом Сангвиний расправляет крылья. Они огромны, настолько, что, кажется, заполняют собой всю комнату. Хан целует его в затылок, вдыхая слабый аромат эфирных масел, вина, разгорячённого тела и чего-то ещё, неуловимо знакомого, что он не может вспомнить. Проводит ладонью по спине, зарываясь пальцами в нежные мелкие пёрышки у основания крыльев, чем вызывает новый стон. Рука спускается ниже вдоль позвоночника, ерошит едва заметный пух на крестце, скользит между ягодиц. Ангел тихо стонет, подаваясь назад, слегка выгибая спину. Хан чувствует его нетерпение, он и сам пьян от еле сдерживаемого желания, а крылья, ослепительно-белые, такие красивые, совсем рядом. Он легко может достать их рукой, может щекой прижаться к сияющему оперению, может поцеловать смешной белый пушок между лопаток…  
От последнего Сангвиний едва заметно вздрагивает, чуть передёрнув крыльями. Перья едва слышно шелестят в такт движению. Это сводит с ума. Хан нетерпеливо стискивает свой член в кулаке.  
— Давай, — тихо просит его Ангел, и он подчиняется.  
Сангвиний наклоняется вперёд, облокотившись на стол. Движение крыла смахивает на пол стопку бумаг, которые разлетаются вокруг, но это не важно. Важно лишь, что он здесь, что Хан здесь, и что у них есть ещё несколько минут, которые принадлежат только им.  
Им хватит этих минут.  
Ангел вскрикивает от боли, когда Хан слишком резко, нетерпеливо входит в него, отвыкшее от ласк тело сопротивляется такому напору. Поняв свою ошибку, Хан останавливается и снова гладит, ерошит перья, кажется, даже шепчет какую-то ерунду, успокаивая брата, уговаривая, как испуганную лошадь, пока он не расслабляется снова и не подаётся ему навстречу. И теперь уже гораздо осторожнее, нежнее, Хан продолжает, постепенно ускоряя тем по мере того, как Сангвиний привыкает к нему, принимает и начинает двигаться с ним в едином ритме, глубоко насаживаясь на его член. Расправленные крылья вздрагивают в такт движению разгорячённых тел, шуршат белоснежные перья, и Хан, не выдержав, наконец кончает, навалившись на брата и прижимаясь щекой к шелковистому оперению.  
Крыло нетерпеливо дёргается в ожидании продолжения, и Хан делает ещё несколько движений, помогая брату кончить тоже. И крик, переходящий в удовлетворённый стон, когда Ангел расслабляется под ним, приносит ничуть не меньше удовлетворения, чем яркий, но недолгий оргазм.  
На несколько мгновений время останавливает свой стремительный бег, замирает, секунды тянутся часами. Хану кажется, что он целую вечность гладит подставленное крыло, зарываясь пальцами под кроющие перья, чтобы добраться до горячего мягкого пуха.  
— Брат?.. — тихо зовёт Сангвиний, и ход времени возобновляется.  
Они снова живут лишь «пока он не пришёл», их время вновь ограничено, вечность недосягаема, а на то, чтобы насладиться друг другом, осталось лишь несколько секунд.  
Их уединение прерывает нетерпеливый стук в дверь. Судя по жалобному лязгу смявшегося металла, стучат ногой.  
— Это Рогал, — вздыхает Ангел, и в этом вздохе вся обречённость, какую только можно выразить.  
— Лучше бы Хорус! — в сердцах произносит Хан, и, к его удивлению, Сангвиний смеётся — впервые с того момента, как ступил на Терру.


End file.
